


Sold my Soul to the Devil

by dangerz0ne



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerz0ne/pseuds/dangerz0ne
Summary: "Maybe I am the abomination," Cheryl thought to herself.Cheryl and Toni are together. Cheryl should be happy, but over the course of two days, she still finds herself ruminating over all the bad things she has done, feeling extremely guilty. Toni however, comes to her rescue and makes her feel better.





	Sold my Soul to the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> *= flashbacks. 
> 
> There will be a second chapter. This takes place after 2x17. In this chapter and the second, I have reimagined what she has done, so what Cheryl has done in the show will be different.

I sat back, remembering everything. I am cold. I am brutal. I breathe out ice, instead of fire, instead of something warm. I am no enigma, I am not some mysterious girl, I hold everything out in the open, for everyone to see. I can go ahead and blame my malicious mother for all my wrongdoings, but I would never admit it’s not her fault. Is it mine? I cannot tell, but there is a poison hemlock running through my veins all the time, although he was perfect, I am sure it was in Jason, in Nana Rose’s, Uncle Claudius, and certainly in mother’s. It’s not in Toni’s. She saved me. She saved me from the horrendous hellhole, which I can remember everything about.

“You are filled with deviant and unnatural thoughts, deviant thoughts that need to be forever removed. Your thoughts are an abomination to god, the God that loves you so much. You need to respect our heavenly creator, so your thoughts will be removed. By whatever means necessary.”

After being rescued from the place of such pathos and misery, I can’t stop thinking about what they said and what I’ve done. I didn’t deserve to be sent to conversion therapy, but I am a terrible person. Maybe I am the abomination. My thoughts were interrupted when Toni walked into the room, practically melting my heart. She waltzed over to me with a smile and sat down next to me, placing her hand around me cheek. We had kissed. That was also something I couldn’t forget. Her lips felt like heaven against mine. I feigned a smile and she stroked my cheek with her thumb. God, she is so beautiful.

 

“Are you okay?” Toni asked.

 

The truth was, no, I wasn’t. But I didn’t want to let her know that. I gave a nod of my head. Again, I feigned a smile and leaned in, kissing her. I just want to forget everything I am thinking. She pushed further into the kiss, causing my heart to beat fast. I pulled away, looking at her straight in the eyes. She leaned in again and we began kissing. The kiss didn’t last for too long before I pulled away again. We laid down next to each other, holding each other’s hands and looking at each other longingly. The more I look at her, the more I realize she is the epitome of beauty. 

With her lying next to me, I began to forget the thoughts in my mind, but then they came back. Since when do I care if I am mean? It never bothered me before.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Toni said, looking concerned. I shook my head.

“I am fine.”

 

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, hesitant.

 

“What is it?” I asked.

 

“Are you my girlfriend now?”

 

I honestly hadn’t even thought of that. My mind was so muddled, I couldn’t really think about much. I didn’t know how to respond. I wanted to, but I just couldn’t.

 

“I-

 

“It’s okay if you need time to think about that. I understand.” She said.

 

“I am sorry, I just-

 

“It’s okay.”

 

But it wasn’t. I was so caught up in my own world, I couldn’t even give her a proper answer. I certainly like the idea of being her girlfriend, but I am just not in the right state of mind to answer. Maybe tomorrow I’ll be able to think coherently and give her an answer she deserves.

“Can I give you an answer tomorrow?” I asked. 

 

She nodded, giving me a smile.

 

*Angry, I held the candelabra up and dropped it. It hit the ground with a crash and the whole room was engulfed with flames. I ran as fast as I could to the window in my bedroom and climbed down the ladder. I stared at the house. The scarlet the flames lit up the house and I smiled, walking away. I rounded the corner of the burning Thornhill, then began running for the wooded area. When I reached the woody area, I stood, watching Thornhill erupt into flames. Swirls of smoke rose into the ether, while the building slowly began crumbling to the ground. A horrifying scream came from inside. I smiled evilly. “See you in hell, mother.”

The next morning, a doctor rolled my ailing mother around the hospital on a stretcher. I was absolutely aghast to find out she had made it out alive. Thankfully, she did not make it out of the fire unscathed. She was covered from head to toe in bandages, since she was encumbered with third degree burns. She also suffered from acute smoke inhalation, so I would be doing the speaking for her. When we arrived in the hospital room, Betty and Kevin approached me and asked me why I was here. A cover story would have to do. Why should they know the truth?

“My mother here lays on the gurney with third degree burns and is suffering from acute smoke inhalation. To my horror, while I was asleep, a candle must have been knocked over and a fire started.” I paused, thinking of what I should say next.

“After my mother returned from the jubilee, she ran headlong into the burning flames to save me. She saved my life. Without her, I would be dead.”

 

They both nodded. I am not sure if they bought the story, but I’ll figure that out later.

 

The real story was that the spawn of Satan foolishly ran back into the house to salvage our family portrait. The woman was foolish enough to go back into the burning mansion. I don’t feel bad at all. She deserved to suffer. She has looked her haughty nose down at me all my life. When the two left, I walked over to my hellish, callous mother, feeling amazing.

“Listen, you demonic, insufferable women. If you ever utter a word of truth about the fire, I will make sure everyone knows the truth about the real business that was going on in father’s barn. Your days of reigning over the elders like they are trash is over. I win.”

 

“Enjoy the lovely hospital food, while you’re breathing through an intravenous tube and going to the bathroom in a pot.” I said, with a smile and promptly walked away.*

 

I wasn’t going to cry for trying to annihilate my mother. I certainly wasn’t going to feel bad for blackmailing her. However, in retrospect, I feel awful for allowing her to suffer from third-degree burns and smoke inhalation. She may be a vile, pompous and all around uncouth human being who deserves to rot in the fiery bowels of hell, but she didn’t deserve what I did. The blackmailing she deserved, but she didn’t deserve to have the flesh seared, no matter how much of a disgusting, contemptible person she is.

 

“Cheryl?”

 

I was brought back to reality by her sweet voice. I turned my head to her and she asked, 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just thinking.” That, I didn’t mind telling her, but I wasn’t about to burden her by telling her all the bad things I’ve done.

 

“About?”

 

“My mother.”

 

“Oh, don’t think about her. She’s terrible.”

 

I nodded, but I still couldn’t help but think, she didn’t deserve to be suffering in a hospital bed like that. I was the terrible person in that situation. Soon, Toni drifted off to sleep, entangled in my arms. It felt so good to hold her. So, so good. I tried to encapsulate the amazing feeling of her holding me as best as I could, so it would help me fall asleep, but to no avail. I don’t really know how long I laid there, but it felt like forever. My mind kept fluctuating from the good to the bad. I was driving myself crazy thinking about the past, but I couldn’t stop. When it reached one o’clock in the morning, I slowly slipped out from under her arms and headed out the door of the trailer. I sat down on the steps, trying to forget. I don’t know how this happened, this sudden vitriol. All I was doing was berating myself, making things worse for myself, but I couldn’t stop. 

The pale, white moon was low in the sky and the stars glimmered like a thousand diamonds. The night was balmy with a slight, cool breeze; perfect weather for sitting outside. My eyes caught sight of something shiny on the ground and that somehow directed my attention to a flashback. 

*The night was young and the crowd was large. I stood by the pool, wearing my blue dress, with a silver jewel on it. I had set up a dastardly plan. When Archie was near and Veronica was in view, I would make my move. I wanted him so badly. So, so badly. He made my heart beat fast and caused my knees to grow weak. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him. I turned my head to look at him; he looked incredibly handsome, as always. With his looks, Archie is practically a god. I didn’t know it was humanly possible to be so handsome. Of course, all the girls were probably feeling the same way. They were all gazing at him, but they knew he was taken. He was wearing a navy blue suit and black shoes, immediately becoming a fashion icon. I made my way over to him, pushing my way through the throng of students, completely aware of Veronica’s presence behind me at the bar. When he saw me coming, I smiled at him. To my dismay, he did not return the expression. 

I approached him, pressing my lips against his. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw people gawking at the flagrant show I had created. When I pulled away, the only thing Archie could do was stare at me. I could practically feel the jealously and anger erupt inside Veronica’s heart. She charged towards me with tears in her eyes. I was ready for anything that was coming. I am just happy that I got what I so desperately was yearning for. Veronica can go throw herself off a cliff for all I care. 

 

Filled with unmitigated anger and rage, she collided into me and we both fell to the ground hard. She scratched at me, spewing out various expletives. A crowd had congregated around us, watching the latest drama ensue. Betty and Archie scrambled to her and managed to pull her off of me. The last thing she did was give me the middle finger, but all I could do was smile at her evilly. “What the hell is wrong you?” Betty inquired of me sharply.*

 

I can’t remember what I said next, but I didn’t want to. I am sure it was something disgraceful. Tears fell down from my eyes like a cascade. I couldn’t help but cry. 

 

“Cheryl?” I heard Toni say from inside the trailer. 

 

I quickly got up from the steps and hid behind the side of the place, trying to compose myself. When I felt like I was ready enough, I came back inside.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

The way she looked in her tank top put me out of my misery and self loathing for a minute. Damn, she looks good. I gulped and felt my chest tighten. 

 

“Hi. Where were you? What are you doing up now?”

 

“Oh, I couldn’t sleep, so I went out and sat on the steps.”

 

“Cheryl, don’t go out there by yourself again...wait, have you been crying?” She said, seemingly concerned. I shook my head, lying. Toni looked at me incredulously.

 

“Cheryl, you don’t need to lie.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

She didn’t bother pressing any further and put her arm around my waist as we walked to her bed. When we laid down, she brought me into her arms, letting me know that she was here for me. It was a sweet gesture that needed no articulation, but I still felt like I wanted to die.

When the morning came, I slowly opened my tired and weary eyes. I didn’t get much sleep and felt exhausted. I may have been tired and mentally burnt out, but I was ready to say yes to Toni. I rolled out of bed and she did too, following me as I walked towards the kitchen. While she got breakfast ready, all I could do was stare at her. I walked to her and kissed her cheek, pulling away. “Yes. I want to be with you.”

She turned around, her face all lit up. “Really? So you’ll be my girlfriend?” 

 

“I would love nothing more.” I said, with a smile.

Toni and I walked down the halls of Riverdale High. Raucous laughter filled the air, reverberating around the two of us. I watched as all the deviants and cretins pass me by. Man, this place is a rotten cesspool. I like it here, but there is no denying that this Riverdale High has its problems. Toni stopped by her locker and I waited patiently, appreciating the second I had to stare longingly at her. God, she is so beautiful. I hope she didn’t notice. She retrieved her books and stood there for a moment, gazing at me. I looked up at her and smiled. Even though we were officially dating now, I told her that I wasn’t ready for the whole school to know about us, but I would be ready by tomorrow.

 

“C’mon, let’s go.”

 

We walked together to our literature class, exchanging loving glances. I wasn’t really paying attention to anything but her. When the people had dispersed and it was only us, she took her hand in mine and my fingers entwined with hers. It felt so good to hold her hand. When I heard the sound of boots, I didn’t bother letting go. I was so tired that I didn’t care who saw us.

“Hey.”

 

It was only Veronica. I could recognize her voice from miles away. She approached us and I opened my mouth to speak. Although, it was physically painful and nearly traumatic to see her face, knowing what I did to her, I opened my mouth to speak anyway. “Thank you, again, Veronica. For getting me out of that hellhole.”

She smiled. “Of course.”

 

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. “So, you two, huh?”

 

Toni and I both smirked, giving her a nod.

 

“Well, I am happy for you two.”

I thanked her and she left shortly to enter into her designated classroom. Shortly, Toni and I also entered our classroom, letting go of each other’s hands. Before I could enter the classroom, I was stopped by Archie.

“Hey, Cheryl. I just wanted to say I am glad that you’re okay.”

 

I smiled.

 

Also, I figured out that you and Toni are a thing. I am really glad that you are happy.” He said, with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Archie.”

He gave a nod of his head and went off to his class. I felt my heart lurch in my chest when he said all the above, but I knew I didn’t deserve any of it. I walked into the classroom and picked the desk closest to Toni, of course. I needed to be close to her right now more than anything. The bell rang, signaling the start of class. The students were all riled up and boisterous, causing our teacher to silence them. They all need cattle prods, I thought to myself. The teacher began talking and being the good valedictorian that I am, I tried as hard as possible to pay attention. Toni glanced back at me and smiled, turning back around. Now, she would certainly make it hard for me to concentrate.

About twenty minutes into class, while we were in the middle of a pleasant discourse about the symbolism in A Handmaiden’s Tale, Toni passed me a note. She looked at me as I opened it, then turned around.

 

I looked down at the words she wrote and read: I can’t wait for all the other times I am going to make you say yes- T

 

I nearly fell out of my chair after reading the note. Thankfully, no one noticed my little freak out. I was so taken aback that I had to take a couple of deep breaths. I also had to try very, very hard to ignore the warmth now circulating between my thighs. Toni looked back at me, smirking. I felt myself blush. She turned back around and I put the note in my pocket. I’d be keeping it for a long time.

The teacher beckoned me and I was so lost in my thoughts, I had to ask him to repeat the question, which I never do. I always pay attention.

“I asked, what do you think Gender Treachery symbolizes?”

 

Of course I knew the answer. Being into both girls and guys, I caught the symbolism quickly. However, I felt uneasy divulging into the answer out loud.

“It’s, uh, symbolism for the fact that they are gay.”

“Yes, good job.”

 

I felt proud of myself for knowing the answer and felt I could breathe easy now that the pressure was off me, but I was wrong. I was doing okay this morning, not feeling disdain for myself at all. However, the thoughts of my past surfaced again.

*I had peered into the janitor’s closet for a reason that isn’t important and my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Toni and Josie were having sex. I stormed off, tears falling down my face. Veronica tried to stop me to see what was wrong, but I didn’t feel like talking. Instead, I came up with an evil plan that would humiliate Toni. I wouldn’t hurt Josie anymore than I already had, but Toni, I would hurt her.

First, though, I would cry. I locked myself in the locker room, despite the fact that it needed to be used by the lacrosse team. Screw them. Tears fell quickly down my face and kept on coming. They didn’t stop. Veronica banged on the locker room door, calling out my name, but I didn’t respond. I just wanted to be left alone. After awhile, I reached into my purse and grabbed my lipstick, heading to Toni’s locker. Actually, I should say lockers. She somehow was able to have her books occupy two.

 

The hallway was completely empty, leaving me alone to complete my despicable task. When I reached her lockers, I stopped. Holding the lipstick in my left hand, I began writing out the evil words. I was full of malice and I didn’t care one bit. One hour later, after my class had ended, I rushed out to the hallway, where everyone was looking at the spectacle I had created. Serpent Slut, I had written in my red lipstick. I watched as Toni turned the corner, the words unbeknownst to her. She came to a halt when she noticed the words. Hurt washed over her face and tears welled in her eyes. I could only smile. She stormed off, clearly hurt. Toni found me later at my locker. “Go rot in hell.” She said angrily. I smiled as she walked away.*

It was now thirty minutes past ten and already, I was waiting for the day to be over. I had been berating myself over and over again. I should be happy. I have everything I want. I have Toni. I like her very, very much and am more than happy that we are together, but I just can’t shake the feeling of guilt. It’s like this guilt is an irrevocable feeling, unable to go away. I wish it would, because it’s killing me.

 

An hour and a half had passed and I was now at the end of my history class. I usually find the class interesting, but today, it was unusually boring. The discussions had been mundane and dull. Finally, history had ended. We had a fifteen minute break before classes began again and Toni met up with me at my locker. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her smile at me. She motioned for me to follow her. We reached the janitor’s closet, we opened the door, and discovered Archie and Veronica having sex, or trying to. They were both shirtless and on top of each other, so I am not sure what else they would be doing. They scrambled to get off of each other, both mortified. The two got their shirts on and scurried off, leaving the two of us alone. I made sure to lock the door. She pushed me up against the wall, running her hands up my arms. I shivered at her touch. She smiled at me, leaning in and pressing her lips to mine. I melted into the kiss and pushed further into her lips, my hand entangling in her hair. It felt so good kissing her, so, so good. Plus, I just wanted to forget. 

We both pulled away, for a second, but our lips then collided with each other’s again. It was only for about a second. Her hands were cupped around my elbows and we both were smiling at each other. We stood there for about a minute and than sat down on the floor. I laid my head on her lap and she ran her fingers through my hair. Being with her is complete and utter bliss. Oh, I just wanted to forget.

 

I felt myself drifting off to sleep, but sat up and tried to wake up. I didn’t want to miss being with her. I entwined my fingers with hers and she did the same. Toni lifted up my hand and pressed her lips to my skin, then pulled away. Before we knew it, the dreaded bell rang and the miscreants filled the hallways, filing into their classrooms. We left the closet and both went our separate ways, me to math, Toni to civics. Upon entering my next respective classroom, Jughead greeted me and greeted him too, which was uncharacteristically nice of me. I didn’t want to feel even worse because I ignored his hello. I couldn’t comprehend why he would be saying hello to me, but nevertheless, he was. I sat down at a desk, just wanting to fall asleep. Just do the best you can, I told myself. Just do the best you can.

For about twenty minutes, I paid attention, but my thoughts were diverted, when I saw what was inscribed on the desk. I am so sleep deprived I had somehow failed to notice the words were there. They words carved into the desk read: harlot.

 

This used to be Betty’s desk during her math class. There was a rumor that she was sleeping with the atrocious Nick St. Clair, and because I still had feelings for him, I took it to heart. I didn’t for a second think about whether or not the rumor was actually true. I went ahead and carved the words into the desk, big enough so she could see. I heard she ran off crying when she read what was written. I hadn’t felt bad at all. Veronica had a hunch that it was me who carved the words into the desk and slapped me hard on my cheek, when I was at my locker. “Go to hell.” She said, angrily. I didn’t mind if she had slapped me. I had gotten what I wanted.

About three days later, I found out the rumor was false, but it was too late. The words had been forever inscribed into the desk. The principal went around trying to figure out who had done it, but never suspected me. Who could ever suspect the innocent, angelic Cheryl Blossom?

 

Thinking back to my horrible action, I immediately moved to a different desk, but still felt the awful ignominy. About an hour and half later, the class ended and I headed off to lunch. I felt dead as I sat down on the bench, but I tried not to let it show as Toni sat down next to me. Veronica came next and immediately noticed my demeanor. “Are you alright?” She asked.

“Just tired.”

 

As hard as I tried to keep my eyes open, they kept shutting throughout lunch. When I opened my eyes again, I was on Toni’s bed. She smiled at me as I woke up. I was confused. Why wasn’t I at school?

“Why am I not at school?”

“You were so tired, so I took you to the nurse and told her you weren’t feeling well. Then, Sweet Pea and I took you back here.” I smiled at her. I didn’t like missing school, but this I would allow. I curled up next her and she wrapped her arm around my waist. I reveled in the feeling she was giving me. I thought to myself, maybe she can be my savior and help me forget.


End file.
